


New Neighbors.

by Katiie190



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190





	1. Chapter 1

*Maggie's POV* 

        I woke up to the sound of gun shots and the screaming of my son Riley. Hurrying i ran out of my room grabbing Riley from his toddler bed bringing him back to my room with me when i lightly bounced him in my arms whispering to him. "Hey, mommys got you." 

     After about 20 minutes the gun shots stopped and Riley began calming down, his screams fading to light whimpers until he fell asleep in my arms, carefully i laid him down next to me. Reaching over i grabbed my phone seeing that it was 5 in the morning. Closing my eyes for a moment i opened them with a sigh as i stood up walking into the living room where i went over to the chair in the corner of my living room, as quiet as i could i pushed the chair to the side enough to see the safe i had hidden underneath. 

     Putting in the combination i opened it pulling out the money i've been saving for around six years. I had about 40,000 dollars inside, closing the safe once i had all the money out i walked back to my room opening my sock drawer and set the money inside before laying back on my bed closing my eyes curling myself around Riley. 

     Waking up i felt something poking my face causing me to furrow my eyebrows before opening my eyes seeing that it was Riley who was awake sitting next to me poking me with his little finger. Grabbing his wrist i playfully pretended to eat his fingers. "What do you think you're doing?" I playfully growled as i pushed him back so he was laying on the bed so i could tickle him. 

      He was laughing and giggling loudly. "You've waken the tickle monster." I growled tickling his tummy. "Mommy!" He squealed out trying to push my hands away. "Give mommy a kiss and the tickle monster will go away." I puckered my lips pulling my hands away, he grabbed my face between his tiny hands and pecked me on the lips. Standing up i lifted Riley with me. "You hungry baby?" I asked walking into the kitchen where i set him at the table. "Yes!" He cheered holding his arms up with a wide toothy smile as he clapped giggling. Smiling i opened the fridge pulling out the milk setting it on the counter, reaching up i pulled down the coco crispys pouring them into a bowl before adding some milk. 

      Getting a small spoon i set it in the bowl and put it in front of him watching as he grabbed the spoon and began to sloppily eat. As he was eating i heard my phone ringing in my room so i walked to my room answering my phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Maggie! Where the hell are you, you were suppose to be in an hour ago!" My boss Billy shouted into the phone. 

    "Shit! I dont have anyone to watch Riley, i dont think ill make it." I told him. "I dont give a shit, come in now or you can look for a new job." He threatened, clenching my jaw i found myself spitting into the phone speaker. "Fuck you billy, i quit your piece of shit job." With that i hung up throwing my phone on my bed. 

      Standing there for a moment in silence i sat down on my bed putting my face in my hands. "Shit." I whispered to myself, what am i suppose to do for money now? How am i going to support Riley and myself? Licking my lips i stood up opening my closet door where i found my suitcase along with my messenger back where i put the money in, tossing my suitcase on my bed opening it stuffing most of my clothes inside before going to rileys room getting most of his clothes, diapers, stuffed giraffe, and baby blanket stuffing it inside of suitcase before closing it, dragging it off the living room where i set it by the front door. 

     Walking back to the kitchen i seen Riley was done eating and was making a mess with the milk. "Ri." I chuckled picking the bowl up putting it in the sink. "Up you go." I said lifting him up walking him to the living room sitting him on the couch. Pulling my keys out of my bag i opened the front door walking out and around my car unlocking the trunk before going back inside grabbing the suitcase that looks like it's about to bust open. 

     Bending down i used my free arm to lift Riley up.   
"Where we go mommy?" He asked confused, i smiled lightly at him saying nothing as i kissed his forehead. Closing the door and locking it behind me i got the house key off my keys looking around before putting it under the mat. Letting out a puff of breath i turned around walking to the car opening the back door putting Riley in his car seat buckling him in. "Daddy!" He squealed pointing at me, i looked at him sadly running my hand through his hair. "No baby, daddy's not here." I sighed standing up turning around letting out a scream. 

       "Holy shit!" I gasped putting my hand on my chest looking at, well Rileys dad. "What the hell are you doing here Michael?" I sighed opening the drivers door about to get in but not able to because Michael closed the door.  

       "Where are you going?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows, biting the inside of my lip i looked up at him with a sigh. "Riley and I can't stay here." I stated slowly, he looked at me as he thought before his face got angry. "No, Hell no, you're not leaving with my son." He spat pointing a finger at me. "It's not safe here!" I exclaimed going to open the door only to have him spin me around pinning me to the car. "Listen to me Mags." He paused as his face inched closer to mine. "You are not taking my son away from me." He tightened his grip on my arms making me let out a hiss in pain. 

        Wiggling out of his grip i shook my head. "You can't force me to live in this shit hole Michael. I'm doing the best i can to stay up already." With that I got into the car starting it up looking at Michael one more time before pulling out of the drive way. 

      Just as i was about to drive down the road i heard Michael shout. "Wait!" Turning to look i watched as he ran over to the car, taking a deep breath i unrolled the window. "What Mike?" I asked. "Let me at least ride with you guys." He practically begged, biting my lip i looked back at Riley who was basically bouncing with excitement from seeing his dad. Turning back to Michael i nodded unlocking the doors allowing him to jog around getting in the passenger seat allowing me to finally drive off.

     "Hey buddy." Michael smiled sadly as he turned around looking at Riley. "Hi daddy." Clearing his throat Michael turned around looking at me. "So, uh where are you going?" I thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I dont know yet, I'm just ready to get out of Michigan." "Out of- Hell no Maggie, you can't take him out of state." I could hear the pain in his voice which hurt me a lot. "I'm sorry Michael." Was all i could really say, turning my head i seen he was wiping his face while shaking his head. "You're not taking my kid away from me." I heard him whisper. 

       Saying nothing i turned back to the road and continued driving. 

-Skip Drive- 

         "A train station?" Michael scoffed getting out of the car as i parked making sure i popped the trunk. "What?" I asked getting out as well, opening the back door i unbuckled Riley and pulled him out, walking around the car i watched as Michael pulled out the suitcase. "One suitcase? You gotta be fuckin kidding me." He laughed sarcastically, shaking my head i went to grab the suitcase from him only to have him pull it further away. 

      With that he walked away dragging my suitcase behind him. "Wha- Mike!" I shouted rushing to catch up. "I'm saying this once Mags." He paused as we got inside. "You can either turn around and go home with our son or im coming with you." My eyes widened. "B- You can't leave your life behind here." I spluttered out, he kept a straight face waiting for a decision. "Im leaving Michael." Was all i could say. "Then it's settled." Was all he said before he walked up to the window to buy tickets leaving me baffled. 

     Hurrying i walked over so i was next to him. "You realize we're broken up though right?" I asked him not caring that we're discussing this in front of a complete stranger. "Yes, i get that but you're not taking my child away from me so like i said, you're either staying here or im going with. Now tell the lady where we're going." Rolling my eyes i turned to the lady and smiled. "Fastest train leaving Michigan." 

      I watched as the lady typed away on her computer before looking up. "The fastest train leaving Michigan is the train leaving for Chicago in 10 minutes." "Two tickets pl-" I was cut off by Michael. "Three tickets please." The lady looked at me then back at Michael before getting three tickets. "That will be $113.67." The lady smiled, pulling out my wallet i felt Michael push my hands down. "You're fine." He stated handing the woman the money. "Mike, you dont need to do that." I told him with furrowed eyebrows. 

      Shaking his head he grabbed the suitcase once again before walking off.   
"Look Mags, i want you to- no i need you to understand this." He paused turning to look at me as we walked, he looked down at Riley with a smile, who was sleeping on my shoulder before continuing. "I grew up with you, i fell in love with you when we were in middle school, the 7th freaking grade, we dated for six years, we made a beautiful child." He scanned our tickets allowing us to go through. "I understand that Michael." I mumbled as we got to the train and boarded finding some empty seats. "No, because if you did you wouldn't be leaving." 

       I let out a shaky breath knowing what he said is true. "You wouldn't be leaving me." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Mike..." I trailed off feeling a tear run down my face. "And i get that we're over, but this whole year we've been done, i can't help but regret it." I bit my lip to keep it from wobbling as i looked away from him. "Hey." He whispered carefully grabbing my chin making me look at him. "Im so fucking sorry for what i did, believe me, i've thought about it every night." I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "And i know i can't take it back but you should know i could never love someone more than i love you." 

      Bringing my free hand up i wiped my tears letting out a pathetic laugh. "You can't just do this Michael, you can't just show up when i was almost out an-and talk all sweet to me." "Look at me Mags." He mumbled, i refused to look at him. "God dammit Maggie, look at me." Closing my eyes i slowly looked up at him seeing he had tears in his eyes. "I understand why you can't forgive me, i can't forgive myself that i put you in pain, but please, just please give me another chance and ill make it right." "You cheated on me Michael and when i confronted you about it you lied to my face." I could hear the pain in my own voice. "I couldn't face the truth that i fucked up the only good thing in my life in that shit hole of a town." He said putting his head in his hands. "Do you see how much i love you? I left everything behind to be with you and our son." He turned his head looking at me allowing me to see the pain in his eyes and the tears that followed. "I've already forgiven you Michael, a long ass time ago. I just don't trust you." I breathed out. 

       "Then tell me how i could get you to trust me again dammit, im trying here." He exclaimed sounding exhausted. "I can't just get back with you like nothing happened." I explained with furrowed eyebrows. "I understand that, but i just want us back, i want my family back." He whispered the last part. 

      Licking my lips i opened my mouth to talk. "Here's what's going to happen." I paused looking at him as he listened. "When we get to Chicago we're going to stop and get a room to sleep in, in the morning im going to look for a place to live-" I stopped talking when i noticed he was going to cut me off. "Im not finished." He closed his mouth allowing me to finish. "You're welcome to come and stay to prove yourself Michael, but you're going to help with bills, grocerys, shit like that." He nodded immediately. "Of course." 

     I could feel my eyes growing tired and i guess Michael noticed because he grabbed Riley from me careful not to wake him up. "Come on, lie down and get some rest Mags." He whispered, scooting down a seat i carefully laid down going to rest my head on the bench but was stopped by Michael who patted his lap, smiling lightly to myself i rested my head on his lap feeling his fingers run through my hair as i closed my eyes falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Maggie's POV* 

      I woke up to the sound of the loudspeaker going off saying we were in Chicago, opening my eyes i seen Micheal looking down at me with a bouncing Riley to his right. Sitting up i rubbed my eyes watching as everyone got off, hurrying i stood up as well did Michael while holding Riley. "Your turn with the luggage, i got Ri." He said handing me the suitcase, nodding i walked off the train with the two of them behind me. 

       Looking around i let out a sigh walking down the stairs that lead to the street. "So, where to?" He asked looking around. "I dont know..." I trailed off, waving down a taxi they pulled up next to us allowing us to get in. "Um, nearest motel please." The man said nothing and drove. 

-Skip drive- 

        He parked outside of a decent motel allowing us to get out. "15." Was all the man said, pulling out my wallet i gave him a 20. "Keep the change." With that he drove off, turning around we walked into the lobby of the motel. "Hello, how may i help you?" The man behind the counter asked. "Um, can we get a two bed, room?" I asked nicely, he nodded handing me a key. "That would be 57.44." I pulled out 60 and handed it to him getting my change back. "Thank you." I smiled walking out of the lobby going to find the room. 

      Once we found the room i opened the door dragging the suitcase inside with me.   
"Mommy, im hungry." Riley whined rubbing his stomach. "Okay baby, we'll get you something to eat." I looked up at Michael with begging eyes. "Wha-Im tired." I rolled my eyes taking Riley from him putting him on the bed. "Look, you watch him im going to run to a little store i seen down the street, ill be right back, 15 minutes tops." I told him, he looked at me carefully. "No you're right i should go." He went to grab his jacket but i stopped him. "Look, if im not back in 15 then you can come running for me, just make sure you grab Riley." I smiled sarcastically as i grabbed my messenger bag until i remembered the money inside. "Shit." I paused taking the money out putting it on the bed. 

     "Holy shit, what is this?" Michael asked walking over looking at the money. "Touch it, im breaking your fingers." I threatened. "Geez, i was just asking." He grumbled holding his hands up. Patting the bag i made sure my desert eagle was in there before walking out of the motel room with the key. 

   Walking across the parking lot i got to the sidewalk as i looked down the road before turning right and began walking. Looking both ways i quickly crossed the street when i found the store, looking at the name i seen it was called 'Kash and Grab' opening the door i entered the store and began looking around for some reasonable food. 

    Finally i decided on some apple sauce, bananas, some cookies, and some drinks. Walking up to the counter i set it all down before looking up seeing a red haired boy maybe a couple years younger than me. "You look new." He stated scanning the items. "Sorry?" "Never seen you around before." He explained, nodding slowly. "Yeah, just moved here i guess." He made a noise. "Uh, 10.38." Reaching into my bag i grabbed my wallet opening it pulling out 11 dollars. "Keep the change." I smiled as i grabbed the bagged items. 

      Turning around i walked out of the store heading back to the motel. 

   Getting back to the motel i unlocked the room door and walked in finding Michael and Riley playing on the bed. "Here you go buddy." I opened the apple sauce and handed it to him, looking around i found a box of plastic spoons and handed it to him watching as he ate happily. "What else did you get?" Michael asked me. "Some bananas, cookies, and some drinks." I told him as i laid on the other bed. 

     "Yum, is that dinner?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ill get real food when i get a place to live Mike." I groaned rolling on my back closing my eyes still tired. As i was laying there i felt the bed dip in next to me causing me to crack open one eye looking up seeing Mike was sitting next to me on the looking down at me. "What?" I asked sitting up slightly so i was putting my weight on my elbows. "Nothing." He murmured shaking his head as he slowly brought his hand up running it through my hair. 

       I watched his face for a moment before sighing sitting up causing his hand to fall to his side. Sitting on the edge of the bed Riley ran up to me and was holding his arms up making me chuckle as i bent over lifting him up putting him with us on the bed. "You tired baby?" I asked Riley while running my hand through his hair, he didnt answer but i noticed his eyes were rolling so i lifted him up pulling the blanket back laying him down before getting in next to him covering both of us, the other side of the blanket pulled up and i seen Michael slowly laying down next to Riley. "You should get some sleep." I whispered to Michael, he looked at me with a tired smile before letting out a yawn. 

     Saying nothing he moved closer to Riley and myself with his eyes closed. "Night Mags." I heard him mumble followed by light snores. Lying there awake for a moment i looked up at the ceiling thinking to myself, im in a state that i have no idea where anything is, homeless at the moment with my ex and son. Wow, my life has become one of those fucked up shows.   


	3. Chapter 3

-Next Day- *Ian's POV* 

       My alarm on my phone started going off, slowly i rolled over squinting an eye open enough to turn the alarm off. Letting out a deep sigh i slowly got out of my bed nearly tripping on the clothes on the floor, rubbing my eye I walked to the bathroom. 

     When i was done pissing i walked back into my room where Liam and Carl were still sleeping, looking through the drawers i pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Once i got my jeans on i grabbed my phone sliding it in my back pocket and walked through the hallway, turning down the stairs as i slid my shirt on entering the kitchen where Fiona was making breakfast. "Morning, can you get carl and Liam up?" She asked, i gave her a half smile. "Sorry, i gotta get to work." With that i slid my shoes on leaving the house. 

      I was walking down the sidewalk heading towards the 'L' with my hands in my pockets.   
Climbing the stairs i got to the platform and waited. 

-Skip- 

      Getting off the 'L' I jobbed across the street unlocking the doors to the store.   
Entering the store i flipped the sign from closed to open before walking behind the counter. 

     About 15 minutes later the door opened, looking up i seen it was Mickey.   
"Sup Gallagher." He smirked, i rolled my eyes chuckling as i leaned against the counter. "What are you doing here Mickey?" He looked at me with that spark in his eyes, licking my lips smirking i walked around the counter walking to the back with him following me. 

*Michael's POV* 

       I woke up seeing it was eight in the morning, I seen that Maggie and Riley were still sleeping, slowly i got out of the bed standing still when i seen Riley move around before going still. Turning around i put my shoes on and grabbed 30 bucks before walking out of the room making sure i grabbed the key. 

     Walking down the street i came up to the 'Kash&Grab' entering the store i noticed no one was at the counter, going through the isles grabbing actual food for Maggie, myself, and Riley. Going over to the freezers i reached in to grab a six pack of beer and a gallon of milk. Bending down to grab the milk i seen two sets of legs. 

     Standing up i made sure to slam the freezer door, i heard scattering as i walked up to the counter and soon two teen guys walked out. "Sorry, we were uh- Reorganizing-" I cut him off laughing. "No need to lie kid, no judgement." I waved it off, the shorter looking guy looked pretty unhappy. "You say anything ill kill you." He grumbled staring me down, i raised an eyebrow at him letting out a small scoff opening my mouth to say something back when the ginger cleared his throat handing me a receipt. "Have a nice day." He forced out, i gave him a smile and walked out heading back to the motel. 

*Ian's POV* 

      "Im gonna kill him." Mickey stated pacing, i rolled my eyes walking around the counter standing in front of him. "You're not going to kill any one because that means prison time." I ran my hand down his arm gripping his wrist. "And that means none of this." I pulled his hand towards me so he was gripping my dick. "You really up for round 2 Gallagher?" Mickey chuckled looking up at me, i smirked running my hand around his back and down so i was gripping his ass. "Hell yeah." I stated with a light chuckle, with that he turned around walking towards the back. 

      As i went to follow him i was stopped by Mickeys voice. "Lock the fuckin' door this time dumbass." Laughing to myself i rolled my eyes turning around with a smile and locked the door. 

*Maggie's POV* 

       I woke up to the sound of the motel door closing, my eyes snapped open only to relax when i noticed it was just Michael walking in with a couple of bags. "What's that?" I asked quietly since Riley was still sleeping. 

  "Just some real food that i went down and got from these nice boys." I looked at him confused. "You got them from who?" I asked. "You know, the ginger and his nice boyfriend at the kash and grab." He answered sarcastically, i giggled shaking my head. "Hey knock it off." I told him smiling. "What? He was a dick." He defended. "Shh, riley's right there." I told him, he looked over at riley then back at me. "He's sleeping." He deadpanned, i rolled my eyes. "Not the point asshole." He looked at me with a 'Really' look. "Seriously, hypocrite." Michael pouted making me giggle. "Alright, we should let him sleep for a little bit longer so he doesn't get cranky, im going to look for a house." I stated pulling out my phone going on google looking for homes in the area. 

       Finding a reasonable house on S Homan Ave. I called the realtor while stepping outside of the motel room. 

*Michael's POV* 

        I watched as Maggie stepped out of the room on the phone, pulling the food out of the bag i opened the peanut butter and jelly while pulling out two slices of bread and made me a PB&J. 

     Just as i took a bite Maggie came in with a smile. "I think i just found us a house."  


	4. Chapter 4

*Michael's POV*

       "I think i just found us a house." Maggie looked at me with a smile. "Where at?" i asked her patiently. "Over on S. Homan Avenue." She told me, i looked at her with a straight face before replying. "Yeah i have no idea where that is." She chuckled shaking her head. "The realtor is going to meet us there in 15 minutes, we need to head there." She clapped her hands together walking around the hotel room shoving clothes into bags before walking to the bathroom leaving me to clean up the rest. "What are you doing?" I asked her, she turned around just as she was closing the door. "Getting changed." She told me in a 'Duh' voice as she closed the door locking it. 

       Letting out a long sigh i turned to look at Riley who looked up at me with a smile. "Hey buddy, how about you help daddy clean up a little bit?" I asked him picking him up putting him over my shoulder as he squealed. "Ahh! No, i dont wanna clean." He whined kicking his legs around. "Come on you help your dad pack your things, if you do." I paused bringing his ear close enough to whisper. "Ill give you a cookie." He giggled nodding. "Alright good deal." With that i set him down so we could put all the food into the bags along with some clothes. 

*Maggie's POV* (Outfit:<http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216667937>)  
 "You almost done?" Michael shouted on the other side of the door, rolling my eyes i shouted back. "Give me 5 minutes!" "You said that 5 minutes ago!" I laughed quietly to myself as i hurried and did my make up putting on some nude lipstick and some rose gold eyeshadow. 

      Putting my stuff back in my bag, just as i cracked the door open it was ripped open by Michael and i watched as he ran to the toilet. "Jesus Mike, you could have waited until i was completely out of the bathroom. "You took forever, so deal with it." Was all he said while i walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind me. Setting my stuff on the chair i turned and seen Riley eating a cookie on the bed. "Michael!" 

-Time Skip- 

      Walking off the 'L' with our things, i fixed Riley on my hips so it was more comfortable, Michael was struggling with the bags, dropping them here and there every once in a while. Soon though we finally made it to the house where a lady was standing on the porch. "Hi, you put be Ms. Smith?" I asked politely, the lady looked at me and smiled holding her hand out allowing me to shake it. "Yes, you must be Ms. Zimmerman?" She asked looking from me to Michael, i nodded causing her to smile. "Great, if you'd follow me i'd like to show you around the house." She told us making me feel excited. 

        We just got done looking at the house and it's perfect for the three of us, it's a four bedroom house with two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down stairs. "I gotta ask though, how much is this place?" Michael asked running his hands through Rileys hair who was holding onto his leg from where he stood next to him. "It's 35,000." Ms. Smith answered looking between us. "Why so cheap?" Michael got right to it, the lady cleared her throat. "It's not particularly a good neighborhood." "That's fine, we'll take it." I told her with a smile, she smiled widely handing me the clip board. "You sure about this Mags?" Michael whispered in my ear as i hovered my hand over the paper. 

      "Yeah, i am." With that said i brought my hand down signing the paper. 

*Fiona's POV* 

     I'm currently in the house cleaning the kitchen up from breakfast, with ian at work, Debbie and carl at school, Liam at day care, and Lip out somewhere doing whatever, i have nothing better to do. "Hey bitch!" I stand corrected, my face widened with a grin when i turned back and seen Veronica walking through the door with her arms wide. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking at her as i wiped my hands off with a dish towel. "Oh Kev's at the Alibi." She told me sitting at the counter. "You know you got people moving in next door right?" She asked pointing towards the front of the house, i looked at her with furrowed eyebrows while i walked towards the front door opening it up looking outside seeing there two ladies walking out of the house, one looking like a realtor person shaking hands and the other girl pulled out a shit load of money handing it to the lady who looked shocked but nodded smiling walking away.

       I watched her for a moment seeing she was smiling, she turned to go back into the house but noticed me and waved, i brought my hand up awkwardly and waved. With that we both went back into our houses. "She just paid for that shit hole in cash." I told V who looked at me with wide eyes. "You're fuckin with me right?" She asked, i chuckled shaking my hand eating a chip. "Damn, what's with these rich folks showing up?" 


End file.
